2016-07-02 - Trouble In Herowood
Due to the fact that the place is otherwise packed to almost overflowing, some of the single patrons are being crowded over to some of the same sorts of seats. Thus, the still horrified looking Cecannia ends up over at the same table with the otherwise recently arriving cheerleader then, as the bored looking waitress dressed as Batgirl went to shift her hips over to the side, reciting a mantra, "Welcome to Planet Herowood, where all the Hero is in the Sandwich." Otherwise going to sit down over at the table, even as another chair was pressed over then, letting out a soft sigh then as the bright lights gave her a headache, Cecannia Eirissach otherwise contemplated doom then and plotted revenge while putting out a forced smile over at the other girl. "Hello there." Flopping down into a seat, Eden offers a bright and cheery grin to her tablemate. "Busy place!" she announces with enthusiasm. "Never been here before myself. It's pretty cool." and to the 'Batgirl' she replies, "Thanks!" Because.. she tries to be polite at all times. She picks up a menu and inclines her head, "Shazam Steak? That sounds shocking." she says, trying (and failing) to keep a straight face about her terrible joke. Rose has only heard of this place, and no sooner does she enter and get seated than she is considering burning the place to the ground and putting a hit out on Booster Gold. She sings in lullaby fashion to a PR rep hounding her about Titans at upcoming festival,"Rosey loves the little chiiiildreeeen, all the little children of the woooorld...Red and yellow, black and white, they're all tasty when I bite!" She then flashes him a winning smile that sends him on his way. The place otherwise ends with her squished up almost elbow to elbow with two teenagers. This day is getting better and better. Forcing a smile, Cecannia glances over at each, "Oh, I'd call it less shocking and more a running feud with the health department on whether management has sent in the weekly bribe to them or not." At the very least, that's her impression of the place, accurate or not as the bored waitress moves on before even listening to them. "Oh, I dunno. It seems like at least an energetic menu entry. But maybe a Lantern Burger. I mean, I guess it's a modern version of Green Eggs and Ham huh?" asks Eden. She grins to the other two, "Hi, I'm Eden. Yes, like the garden. Don't ask. My parents thought it was cute." she says with a shrug. (For Rose's sake, her t-shirt reads: Cheerleaders do it with spirit! in bright red.) "So, I think I'm just gonna go with the Flash Fries, and the SuperDog." she says to 'Batgirl' "Oh, and a Justice Shake please." That's the one that has like 3 flavors stacked. So thick that it's more of a spoon eaten thing than a straw drunk item. Ravager stares at Batgirl appraisingly, eventually accusing,"You're not Batgirl. But whatever...I just want a Beast Bag Special. With a Justice Shake instead of the drink." She nods authoritatively at that. Then sings the song again that she made up earlier with a manic giggle. Batgirl just otherwise maintains the stoic glare of someone that has worked multiple decades in retail then bfeore moving on to the service industry before glancing over at Cecannia. "And you?" Cecannia resists the urge to glower, "I'll have a Herowich with.." She couldn't -believe- this. "And an Ace Hound Hot Dog?" Don't tell Krypto. She glanced over at Eden and Rose and let out a soft sigh then. This was going to be one of those days. "This place is Messhugahs." "I think it's live." says Eden. She nods as she says this and just grins. "So, got a name Mom?" she asks towards Cecannia. Yep, she called her -mom-, to her face. Whoops. Ravager makes chomping noises with her teeth before scoffing,"Live? I can't tell you how many trademark violations we're in the presence of, or should be. Black Bat would be cutting throats, and she quit killing." She snorts at that. Cecannia Eirissach loos over at Rose, "Wait, who?" That name rings a bell for a moment then as she glances at Rose quizzically. Then her head snaps back over to Eden, "Is this the point where by the standards of reparte I am supposed to respond with 'they have things called pants, if you have ever heard of them'? Forgive me, it's been a bad day." "Pants are overrated." remarks Eden. "But as you may have noticed, I am wearing some myself." she says, standing up and spinning about as if modelling her jeans. But she sits back and and smirks, "So, what're your names?" Ravager explains as gently as she knows how,"The Bat-girl who did what Deadpool should have and sewed her mouth up." She then raises a hand as if contemplating Gibbs-smacking Eden, then shrugs instead as she looks about with a keen shiny eye for arson possibilities. Cecannia Eirissach just looks over at the pair confusedly, and then goes to let out a quiet sigh then over at Eden, "Fair enough." She went to deadpan, "So should I say something else then or do you have me dead to rights? And I'm Cecannia." "..." Okay, something went over Eden's head. This is normal for her when her speed is not in use. She's not going to admit that, so she just shrugs, "Say whatever you want, just say it with a bright and cheery smile!" she announces before looking to Ravager... lifting both brows as she waits for an introduction. Ravager blinks at Eden staring at her, eventually saying,"I'm Rose Wilson." She then sits down, chewing on her lip at the bad attempts at publicity surrounding them. Cecannia Eirissach looks over at Rose then and nods, "Pleased to meet you." Glancing over at Eden then, "So, what exactly has you over in town and this.." She adds, after a moment, "Decidedly overpriced place that seems to think what it serves counts as edible?" "Oh, I was just... checking out a potential college. Told the 'rents I wanted to get a feel for the town and see the sights. And I will say, there's like.. nothing that's as much of a live spectacle in this town than -here-!" she announces, spreading arms wide and -almost- bumping Rose. And then... orders start arriving and she asks, "So, Booster Gold owns the place, right? You think he'd sign an autograph?" Ravager hrmphs at the mention of Booster Gold,"I've little doubt. Might even ask you for a date. Then charge you for his company." She rolls her one eye,"But pay me no mind." Cecannia Eirissach smirks, "Yes, he seems the type to insist that everything with him has to be paid by the minute." She eyes a poster of Booster taking up more than three quarters of the wall doing a thumbs up. "Well, for a Dad he's kinda cute." offers Eden with a shrug. "But, I was just wondering about an autograph and maybe a selfie with'im. Something I could -totally- tweet about!" announces the girl as she bounces in her chair. As if by magic. "Did somebody say my name?" There is Booster Gold, Chin and all. Or someone that looks very much like him With a dazzling smile and a near -blinding- glow off his teeth.' Ravager starts to say something when the Booster person shows up, and indeed her seeing eye is dazzled. Literally, she is squinting and rubbing her eye from the sudden appearing of unnaturally white teeth. Or maybe it was the reflecting light off of his chin. It's shiny enough to be not only distracting but blinding and otherwise.. Rose's squinting would spot someone with a floodlight huffing as they hauled it along to keep up with him. And then there's Eden, the moth drawn to the light. She hears the voice and jumps up out of her chair. She is quite literally -squee'ing- in delight. She has her phone out in a quickdraw move that would impress Billy the Kid. "Mister Gold, any chance I could get a selfie with ya? Maybe an autograph? I'd -totally- tweet the pic and make sure to have my friends so jealous they'd come spend money here just to try to one up me!" Booster thumbs up, "Of course kid! Wherever there's trouble, you'll find Booster Gold ont he double!" HE goes to quickly hand over a.. "First, please give me your credit card or cash equivalent to 45.95 and sign this waiver allowing use of said photograph for publicity purposes." Cecannia Eirissach is otherwise squinting, letting out a 'gah' then as she's practically blinded and tries to sulk harder. Ravager rubs the bridge of her nose at an impending headache. She mutters a soft prayer,"Blessed be Holy Marx, champion against capitalism, he of the holy beard that nary a silver razor could find, you peerless howling beggar, turn your gaze upon our plight..." Shaking her head, Eden grins, "Your choice. A good tweet with a good pic. Or a really warped series of tweets explaining how you tried to take advantage of a poor minor who was just visiting from her small town and was so naive she thought you might do something out of the goodness of free publicity." But she shrugs and moves to sit back down. "Your call." she adds. Booster Gold ahems, "Please sign here, here, and here, and wait for credit approval. And we'll have to go over your phone to ensure that our image use is associated over with causes that we approve." Wait, why was Booster speaking in third person. The glare rom his chin was perhaps even worse as he holds out his card. Ravager staaares at Booster. Not in carebear fashion either. As he mutters out his commercial gimmick, the patched side of her face starts to twitch. She doesn't blink, just staring at him as if boring a hole with her singular cycloptic gaze. "No thanks." offers Eden as she sits down, her back to Booster. "I thought you were a hero. Turns out I was wrong." She picks up her milkshake and scoops a bite up and then says, "But hey, you guys do have a killer milkshake thing goin'." Cecannia Eirissach just looks at Rose. Then waves her hand up and over in front of Rose's eye. No blink. No response. Waves again. Hand goes up and down. "Are you having some sort of seizure?" Booster ahems, "In that case, please surrender your phone sot hat we can ensure that unauthorized pictorials have not been taken or otherwise utilized without permissions!" Gesturing over for a minion who blinked. "Err, you want fries with that?" "Nope. You realize that your restaurant is a public place. As such, you have no right to search and seizure." says Eden. She stage-whispers towards the other two tablemates, "My mom works at a law firm." And then she notices Rose's facial twitches. "Oh hey um. Mister Gold, you might need to consider the liability issues that come along with food poisoning, or perhaps other medical situations stemming from my new friend here visiting your establishment." Ravager mutters at the Booster person,"The golden bourgeois must buuuuurrrrnnn..." Her gaze never leaves the shimmering chin. She's fantasizing new ways of tarnishing it, in all likelihood. Cecannia Eirissach just glances over at Rose for a few moments, "You're misquoting Lenin. I'm relatively sure neither he nor Trotsky ever used such an aphorism.." Her hand waves up and down again, trying to get a pupilary response. Booster ahems, "Minion, is she right?" The confused acne faced teen wearing a Hydra-esque outfit goes, "Err, Mister Booster Sir I just run the milkshake machine.." Booster turns, "Well, all right Minion. Regardless, the fine print says that any who enter this establishment waive rights otherwise for criteria of service, publicity, and license uses for their image and we have a no refund or exchange policy on purchases. All visitors are assumed to have agreed to the waiver by implicit attendance and ordering from this fine establishment! And we are also not liable for any medial conditions which may happen as a result of or during the progress of attendance. Being a superhero is a dangerous work!" He went to smile dazzlingly, the spotlight flashing off his chin and hitting Rose over in her blinking eye. Cecannia took one look over at Rose, then at Eden, and then went to try and do the smart thing. Namely trying to drag Eden to go with her under the table. Ravager attacks! Rose rises from her seat and bounds into the bench as she sees red well and truly. She comes over the table and launches herself at the Booster person, a single clenched fist raised to pummel the offending chin as she declares,"I've got your minion right here, OPEN WIDE!" The sound of *WHAMMO* as Rose goes to smash Booster over in the chin as there is a background chant audible of 'BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD' in her ears ringing from somewhere. At this point, Booster's nature of being adept at survival and self preservation would kick in. "NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!" And.. Eden is definitely under the table. Hiding along with Cecannia. Of course, she has her phone out and is shooting video footage of the strike mission. She did move pretty quickly to get down there in fact, "You okay?" she asks Cecannia. Ducked underneath the table, Cecannia looked up, "I am. I'm not sure he's going to be." Were teenagers always this rabid? Ravager swings another haymaker at his perfect teeth as she snarls,"Why not your stupid goldenboy face, HUH?! Whatcha gonna do, sue me you lackwit extortionist? When I'm done with you your press agent is gonna mistake you for a dominator!" With that she would try to grab him by his perfect hair to crash his head against hers. And of course, Eden has her phone set to automatically update to her cloud. Which is where she gets her social media material. The fact that she's in Metropolis will likely occur to her later... how is she going to explain social media posts from there... to her friends and family? Eek! Either way, she films nonstop and grins. "Well, if he's gonna be a douchenozzle, I'm gonna film all of this. You want me to link your twitter page to my feed?" she asks the woman under the table with her. WHAM! Unfortunately, Rose might find over then that with empty head came thick skull as she went to bonk her head into him. Booster went to yelp, "HEY! I'm not an extortionist! People eat here of their own free will! STOP BITING!" Otherwise, trying to toss Angry Rose off of him. The confused Cecannia looked over at Eden. "What's a Twitter feed?" Otherwise having to brace against the cheerleader as food flew over in a feuding fighting frenzy! Sighing, Eden just hangs her head, "Hello world? Yeah, it's me. My address is a rock. Well that's not true. I live in the basement -under- the rock." she mutters as she keeps filming. "Google it." she mutters. "I bet you have like.. a flip phone, don't you?" As the screams of 'BAD TOUCH' come from the melee, Cecannia looks over at Eden in amusement, "No, it's just all one bit!" She could play up to her role after all then, even if it just made things easier sometimes. Ravager actually has to shake her own head after that butt. Maybe not such a good plan there, but she's not done! She keeps a hold of him by his hair and starts to haul him back to the kitchen as she announces,"Yeah, free will just watch out for that fine print, ya hear?!" She'll try to haul him over to the cold cuts, slapping him around as she goes before ruining his looks with dough, peppers, and mayonnaise! Wincing and shuddering, Eden just shakes her head. "Right. S'ok Mom. You don't gotta be caught up. I'll do it for us both. But.. I think now's a good time to GTFO." she states as she crawls out from under the table and as the fight is being dragged towards the kitchen, she aims to slip out the front door. "My hair! My perfect hair! I have to spend hours gel'ing it up right!" Booster wailed then, the otherwise less than envigorated employees of Hero Burger scattering out of the way as Booster went to try and flail up at Rose. "Get off of meeee!" Then he went to try and thrust his fist out at her, "Karrattteeeee Choppp! Just like Karate Kid does! But with Kung Fu Action!" Cecannia Eirissach just sighs over at Eden and shakes her head, "Fine, I'll cover you kid." She moves to slide up, and with surprising agility for a whatever she is moves to quickly stand up, duck, and otherwise moves through teh air coverd wtih goo, grit, and god knows whatever goes into the secret sauce. Ravager snarls at him,"Shut up, pretty boy!" She slaps aside his chop and throws a tomato slice at his forehead. She takes out her own cellphone to snap a picture of his improv makeover,"Only morons announce their attacks. You wanna run this place like a dominator, I'll make ya look like one." If she gets off the pic, she'll immediately try to upload it to her own account! And out the front door goes Eden. She has some smooze there on her back, a little in her hair, but it was totally worth it! She gets outside and stops right there to start uploading.. her location suddenly occurring to her. . o o O O (Damn. I totally need a burner phone and a seperate Bullet account!) she thinks.. stuffing her phone grumpily into her pocket. Booster panics, "Skeets, she can't do that!" << Actually she can. >> "Then stop her!" << I can't. >> "Why not?" << Because it's already been uploaded. >> "CURSES!" With that, Booster went to point, "Up, up, and AWAYYY!" Before bolting into a full tilted run to flee the frightful Wilson! Cecannia ducked towards the front as well, taking a few jabs to the ribs from people going in to get closer looks "This reminds me why I hate other people." Ravager yells up after,"AND TELL'EM ROSE WILSON SENT YA!" She grins maliciously as she updates her account on her phone and proceeds to share the picture with Beast Boy and Cyborg."I feel better..."